Sleeping Beauty Kanji x Rise
by SCHR-crew
Summary: apa jadinya kalo seri p4 dijadikan kisah 'sleeping beauty?yaah...baca aja ni penpik. pairing : souji x yukiko,kanji x rise
1. Chapter 1

gehehehehe lg ada ide setelah baca crita sleeping beauty dr buku ..anywaaay...kt mulai aja..

PLEASE ENJOY!

DI SBUAH ISTANA YG INDAH,DAMAI NAN PERMAI NAN MAKMUR NAN SEMUR NAN...(UDAAAH CPETAN LANJUT!)YG DIPIMPIN OLEH RAJA SOUJI DAN RATU YUKIKO TP SAYANGNYA MREKA LOM DIKARUNIAKAN ANAK.

yukiko : huuf...*menghela napas*

souji : apa yg terjadi dgn mu,adindaku sayang?

yukiko : apa kamu tdk kesepian kakanda?(hoex..jijay amat sih kata2nya)

souji : knapa harus kesepian?kan aku punya kamu,sayangku

yukiko : iya iya tiap hari ngomongnya gitu trus...tp kt kan blum py penerus..

souji : iya ya..padahal udah hmpr 10th kita nikah...mungkin emang blom dihendaki ama yg diatas kali yak?

yukiko : iya sih...tp masa mau gini trus???kpn aku gendong anak?

souji : gendong aku aja ya?mau?

PLAAAK *souji digampar ama yukiko*

yukiko : SEMBARANGAN!aku lg gk mau b'canda tau!udah nanti malem km tidur diluar!

souji : yaaah kok gitu?aku kan raja!

yukiko : SEBODO TEING! *pergi*

souji : YUKIKOOOOO COME BAAACK!!!!

AKHIRNYA SOUJI TIDUR DILUAR DAN TIBA2 IA BERMIMPI DIDATANGI AKI2 BERHIDUNG PANJANG DI DALAM RUANGAN YG SERBA BIRU

souji : dmn nih?tp tempatnya adem jg ya..enak bwat gwa tidur diluar mending tidur *souji pun tidur*

igor : WOOOOOOOI SAPA BLG LO BS TIDUR DI RMH GW HAH!!!

souji : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

igor : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII *ngiiiiiiiiing(pake toa)*

souji : WUAAAAAA RAMPOK!!!! GWA HABISIN LU! *praaang preeeng diesh(mukul igor pake panci n penggorengan)*

igor : WOI WOI GWA INI TUAN RUMAAAAAH TAU!!!

souji : hee?lah?sapa lu?kok idung lu pnjg?kakeknya pinokio ya?udah bo'ong brapa kli ampe sepanjang itu?

igor : SEENAKNYA!GWA DTG KE MIMPI LO NIATNYA JG MO NGEBANTU LO TAUK!!

souji : bantu apaan?

igor : lu mau py anak gk?

souji : gwa gk yukiko yg udah ngebet

igor : *rada kesel* mau py penerus gk?

souji : klo iya ya sukur klo ngga ya gpp

igor : *mulai kesel* mau keturunan gk?

souji : dr td udah gwa blg jg!emang lu mau ngasih???

igor : *kesel bneran* IYA ITU GWA DATENGIN LU NIATNYA MAU NGASIH ELU KTRUNAN!!!!

souji : SUMPAH LO???SUSU TUMPAH DI MUKA LO????(omongan jaman kpn ya ini?)

igor : yoi

souji : wait the minute...gk hrs pake tumbal,sesajen ato yg macem2 kan?

igor : GK DONG! GWA KAN ORG BAEK2

souji : yo wess...trus kpn lo ngasih?

igor : bsk

souji : bsk?lewat kiriman kilat ya?

igor : DASAR RAJA BEGOOO!!!ANAK KOK DIKASIH LWAT KIRIMAN KILAT!YA LWAT PERUT IBU LAH!!!BSK LU BGN PASTI SI YUKIKO DAH HAMIL!!!

souji : HA..HAMIL???SAPA YG NGEHAMILIN DIE!!!!!

igor : namanya jg "miracle"udah ya gwa dah ngantuk nih...dadah!pisssss^^v

souji : wooooooi tunggu duluuu!!!!

APA BNAR SAAT SOUJI BANGUN PAGI2 YUKIKO AKAN......YAAAH TUNGGU AJA DAH KLANJUTANNYA!!!

TO BE CONTINUE....

.

.

.

Review????


	2. Chapter 2

PAGI PAGI

souji : YUKIKO!!YUKIKO!YUKIKOOOOO!!!!

pelayan #1:slamat pagi,baginda yg bisa sy bantu?

souji : YUKIKO!MANA YUKIKO???

playan #1 : sdng kluar sbentar ya baginda...

souji : mau kmn?

playan #1 : mau beli alat tes kehamilan,disuruh ratu tadi dy mual2 gitu deh

souji : OH MY GOOOD!!! TERNYATA YG DIKATAKAN KAKEKNYA PINOKIO ITU BENAR!!YUKIKO SAYANGKUUUUUUU.....I'M COMING!!!

---DI KAMAR---

souji : YUKIKOOOO

yukiko : oh?ada apa ya?

souji : ka..kamu...itu..kamu...badan dua..?

yukiko : badanku satu kok

souji : BUKAN! MAKSUDKU...kamu..hamil?

yukiko : ehhehe blum tw jg lg kusuruh pelayan bli alat tes kehamilan di apotik aku emang udah mual mual gitu tadi pagi

souji : hmmmm...

yukiko : bagus kan klo aku hamil?kt jd punya penerus

souji : iya juga...pasti anaknya ganteng kyk aku

yukiko : klo cwe?

souji : ya cantik kyk aku

yukiko : ..........kamu udah gk normal ya semenjak tidur diluar?

souji : waahahahahah b'canda b'canda...eeh ngomong2 klo anak kita lahir kita adain pesta besar2an ya?undang jg 3 penyihir legendaris utk memberkati anak kita

yukiko : ide bagus tunggu klo udah 9 bulan ya...

souji : knapa?

yukiko : ya elah kyk gk tau aja sih!ibu kan mengandung slama 9 bulan!gk prnh baca buku ipa ya???

souji ; oiya ya lupa tuh..heheheh

SKIP AJA..

9 BLN AKHIRNYA BERLALU DAN LAHIRNYA SEEKOR...EH..SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG MANIS....

souji : uwaaaa manisnya putriku.....

yukiko : iya...yg datang ke pesta jg byk sekali ya...

chie : heeeey pa kabar lu b'dua

souji : sapa lu?

PLETAAAK *souji digaplok yukiko*

yukiko : masa gk kenal?itu kan temen arisanku!

souji : hee?di krajaan ada arisan jg ya?

yukiko : DASAR RAJA BEGOOO...

souji : kyk nya dulu jg ada yg prnh bilang gitu ke aku..tp sapa ya..?

chie : eh eh,jeng yukiko sesuai permintaan anda aku dah manggil tuh 3 penyihir

yukiko : yg bener,jeng?trus trus gmn??

chie : gini loh,jeng...

YUKIKO MA CHIE MALAH GOSIP

souji : ......

yukiko : pasti jago sihir ya,jeng?

souji : .......

chie : so pasti! eh eh ngomong2 di toko deket jln gatot subroto ada yg jual berlian bagus looh

souji : .......

yukiko : yg bener?brapa hrgnya,jeng?

souji : .........

chie : murah ,00(buseet)

souji : ......

yukiko : uwaaa mau ah! temenin aku blanja ya,jeng

souji : .......

chie : ya jelas aku mau dong jeng...

souji :WOOOI KOK MALAH BEDA TOPIK SIH!ANAK KITA ITU GMN???MANA KE TIGA PENYIHIR ITU???

chie : oh my my...aku sampai lupa...kupanggil dulu ya....ke 3 penyihir ini dikenal dgn nama NYT

souji : NYT?....yaudah mana?

chie : ini dia,NYT datanglah!!!!(kyk mo manggil persona aja


End file.
